


mario kart

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: maddie’s trash writing [7]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mario Kart, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Spralmer - Freeform, blue shells, but it’s fun, cursing, elmer makes the rules, i love these boys, mario kart ruins lives, sone frustrated yelling but it’s lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: spralmer plays mario kart and elmer makes a new rule





	mario kart

**Author's Note:**

> work on the javid fic, you say?  
> have some spralmer  
> this is bad im sorry whoops

“Race, I’ll kill you, I’ll do it! Don’t fucking test me!”

“Oh, goddammit, Spot!”

“Albert, did you just  fucking blue shell me?!”

“I’m sorry, El, I have to win!”

“You’re dead to me!”

“I love you!”

“ _No!”_

Spot bellowed and fell backwards as Race passed him half a moment before the finish line, taking first place and wining the circuit at the same time. Albert followed in fourth, and Elmer came in eighth with a groan and a certain obscene gesture directed towards his boyfriends.

“You whores, I got blue shelled four times in the last lap.” He said aggressively, tossing his controller on Spot’s chest. Spot was still lying on the floor, cursing at Race in Spanish, and Race was giggling with glee while Albert just sat calmly, mostly unaffected.

“Whores, really?” Race says, and leans forward to kiss Elmer’s cheek. Elmer leans away with a disgruntled face.

“Yes, whores.” He says. “You are all whores, I got in eighth because of you. How shit is that?”

“Mario Kart is going to ruin our relationship.” Albert butts in from behind Elmer, and Elmer spins on him.

“ _You_ blue shelled me in, like, the last six feet! Six feet, Allie!”

Albert makes an apologetic face. “I’m sorry, El, I really am.” He says, but he’s chuckling a little.

Spot is still cursing in Spanish on the floor.

“We shouldn’t play this game all at once anymore.” Elmer says, and leans into Race’s side, having mostly forgiven them. “I think we need a rule that it’s maximum three at a time. That way one of us stays neutral.”

“I second that rule.” Spot says, the first English he’s spoken since the circuit ended, and raises a hand.

“Oh, y’all are just jealous because I always win. There’s a reason I’m called  _Race,_ gang.” Race says cockily, and runs a hand through Elmer’s hair.

“Y’all.” Albert mocks, and then says, “I third the rule.”

“Three to one, Tony baby, the law passes.” Elmer stated, and then banged an imaginary gavel, kissing Race’s neck lightly.

Race sighed, but picked up his controller again. “Fine.” He clicked on Bowser’s Castle, and Spot perked up. “Who’s playing this round?”

Spot and Albert both called out, “Me!” before Elmer could even get a word in, so he sat in between Albert’s legs and smiled when he wrapped his arms around Elmer’s shoulders to play.

Race won. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> elmer gets very up in arms about mario kart like it’s aggressive  
> kudos and comments if you want??  
> <333


End file.
